Como decirte te quiero
by dbzprincess
Summary: Gohan siente cosas por Videl,pero no tiene idea de como decirselo, decidio pedir ayuda a sus amigos, el pobre no tenia idea del error que cometio...
1. Cap 1: y Kami dijo…que se le activen las

**COMO DECIRTE TE QUIERO**

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama, realmente mi mente mi obliga a escribir, pienso demasiadas escenas y mi mente se vuelve un caos sino lo hago. Soy un intento de escritora, **_**ya lo sé.**_

* * *

_Esas palabras, tan dulces y delicadas, que mis labios no saben pronunciar…_

* * *

**Cap 1: y Kami dijo…que se le activen las hormonas!**

Al principio pensé que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero pensé que era la adolescencia y las terribles hormonas que mi madre y los libros me habían explicado. Después me di cuenta que cada vez que ella se acercaba mi corazón se aceleraba, me sentía enrojecer y me ponía nervioso.

Ella provoca cosas en mí.

Desde siempre he sabido que es hermosa, pero empecé a conocerla y me di cuenta que tan hermosa era. Su piel es blanca como la leche, su cabello es negro idéntico a la noches de la montaña, tiene un cuerpo delicado como las diosas de mis libro de mitología y sus ojos…tan profundos como el mar, un mar en cual tiendo a perderme constantemente.

Físicamente es hermosa, pero por dentro es tan cautivante.

No creo saber si es su forma de hablar, o por lo testaruda que es a veces, quizás por lo fuerte que es, o tal vez por la manera en como defiende lo que quiere…son tantas cosas que la hacen perfecta.

Es tan diferente a las demás chicas, simplemente única en todo.

Y me tiene perdidamente enamorado.

Pase mucho tiempo pensándolo, no fue de la noche para la mañana, fueron creciendo poco a poco esos sentimientos y no creo que hubiese podido evitarlos. Sé que arriesgo nuestra amistad por querer decirle lo que siento, pero en mi corta vida he aprendido que si no me arriesgo, terminare en el suelo sangrando, en este caso, perdería saber lo que siente ella.

Pero allí está el problema…¿Cómo se lo digo?

He tenido esa duda desde hace 2 meses, intente decírselo, pero desviaba el tema o me quedaba mudo, cosa que me ridiculizo por completo. Por lo tanto decidí pedir ayuda.

Mi padre de seguro no tiene idea de lo que tratare de explicarle.

El señor Piccolo no entiende el comportamiento humano.

Mi madre o me mata o la mata a ella.

Así que eso reduce mi lista de ayuda de una manera muy desalentadora.

Decidí levantarme de la cama y salgo hacia la sala.

-Mamá, saldré un momento-le dije a mi madre que cocina la cena.

-Recuerda regresar para la cena-dice mientras corta unas verduras.

-Eso jamás se olvida, al menos no en esta familia-rio a carcajadas, salgo de la casa y vuelo por los cielos.

Mi primera parada es Kame House.

* * *

**Ok…primer capítulo, algo difícil de hacer…**

**¿Me pregunto quién rayos puede ayudar a Gohan en Kame House?**

**Pobre niño…**

**Sus comentarios serán hermosamente aceptados, por la hermosa persona que escribe, ya sean hermosamente destructivos o hermosamente alentadores…Bye Bye :3**


	2. Cap 2: Flores amarillas…Rojo alérgico!

**COMO DECIRTE TE QUIERO**

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama, realmente mi mente mi obliga a escribir, pienso demasiadas escenas y mi mente se vuelve un caos sino lo hago. Soy un intento de escritora, **_**ya lo sé.**_

* * *

_El la estaba esperando,_

_con una flor amarilla._

_Ella lo estaba soñando, _

_con la luz en su pupila._

_El se acerco de repente_

_la miro tan de frente_

_toda una vida soñada_

_y no pudo decir nada_

__flores amarillas-floricienta

* * *

**Cap 2: Flores amarillas…Rojo alérgico!**

La razón por la cual decidí ir a Kame House, es por Krillin.

El siempre ha sido un muy buen amigo, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, el es muy confiable y siempre ha estado para mí cuando lo necesito.

Aunque claro en Kame House hay otras personas a las que quizás pudiera preguntarle, pero las descarte por diversas razones.

Oolong y Umigame, son animales, así de sencillo.

18 es como tratar con Vegeta, o te insulta o te ignora o te golpea, y no la conozco tanto como para preguntarle eso.

El maestro Roshi…por algún motivo que jamás conocí, mi madre me alejo de él, después de los juegos de Cell y me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de sus revistas y por respeto a mi madre no lo hare.

Al llegar vi a Krillin esperándome en la playa, de seguro había sentido mi ki y había salido a ver qué pasaba.

-Hola Gohan!-me sonrió.

-Hola Krillin!, como has estado?-le devolví la sonrisa, Krillin siempre estaba de buen humor.

-Pues bien, ahora que todo está en paz, volvimos a la normalidad-dijo mirando hacia la casa.

-Es bueno oír eso-le dije.

-Y que te trae por aquí Gohan?-me miro curioso.

No pude evitar sonrojarme para lo que iba a decir, pero Krillin aun seguía sonriendo y me calmo un poco.

-Bueno veras, es una larga historia…-me senté en la arena dorada y Krillin me siguió.

Le conté sobre lo que sentía por Videl, y lo mucho que la admiraba, las típicas cosas que dice un adolescente _no tan común_ enamorado.

Después de un largo suspiro, Krillin me miro.

-Ya te perdimos Gohan-y se echo a reír.

-Krillin, crees que puedas ayudarme?-lo mire esperanzado.

-Pues, porque no le das unas flores?-me dijo.

-Flores a Videl?-no estaba seguro de eso.

-Claro, sé que es una chica dura, pero por como hablas de ella debe tener un lado dulce, no es así?-me explico.

-Bueno, es verdad pero qué clase de flores le doy?-le dije.

-No se Gohan, hay muchas flores, rosas, claveles, tulipanes, tienes tantas opciones-me dijo.

-Bueno, supongo que después de eso tendré que decirle, no?-sentí el pánico correr por mis venas.

-Si, supongo-Krillin lo decía tan tranquilamente. Se volteo para verme y de seguro vio mi cara de espanto-Calma Gohan, lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no-

-Gracias Krillin, eso ayuda bastante-lo mire mal.

-Todo estará bien, has pasado por cosas peores, tu puedes Gohan!-puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió.

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor-le sonreí y me levante.

-Me avisas si funciona-Krillin se despedía de mí, mientras tomaba vuelo.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano.

-Gohan, hoy si tienes hambre-dijo mi padre al ver que comía rápido.

-Espero que te haya gustado-dijo mi mama sorprendida.

-si…esta riquísima-tome m jugo y me levante-ya me voy, tengo un examen importante.

-Adiós-les hoy gritar.

Mientras volaba me desvié hacia las praderas, donde había un montón de flores, tome muchas, cada una de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños, cuando tuve un ramo lo suficientemente grande, las amarre con un listón rojo.

Volví a alzar vuelo y me fui directo a la escuela, aterrice en el techo y espere que Videl llegara.

Mi mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, me sentía tan nervioso, que no me di cuenta cuando llego.

-Buenos días Gohan-me saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días Videl-le sonríe, se veía tan hermosa.

-y esas flores?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí.

Para mi desgracia me quede totalmente mudo.

-Gohan, estas bien?-se acerco mas a mí, di un paso atrás y extendí mi brazo hacia ella.-Son…para mí?-se veía asombrada. Yo solo pude asentir.

Ella las tomo delicadamente, y las olfateo.

-Gohan, son hermosas, pero porque?-me sonrió.

-Por que…-senti mis mejillas arder, mire al suelo.

_¡Vamos Gohan, no seas cobarde!_

_Has peleado contra monstruos todo tu vida, has estado cerca de la muerte, decírselo no te va a matar._

Tome valor y la mira a los ojos.

-Yo…-me acerque a ella y entonces fue cuando empezó.

-Achu!-Videl se sacudió tapando su nariz-Lo siento…achu!-dejo caer las flores.

Sus ojos miraron el ramo buscando algo.

-Oh no Gohan!-y volvió a estornudar.

-Que sucede?-le pregunte preocupado.

-Soy…achu!...alérgica…achu…al jazmín…achu…silvestre!-señalo la pequeña flor que está precisamente en el centro del ramo. Yo la había puesto allí porque me parecía bonita. Qué suerte la mía.

-Lo siento tanto Videl, vamos a la enfermería-bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la enfermería, al llegar allí la cara de Videl estaba roja y su voz estaba empezando a ponerse ronca. La enfermera la envió a casa, le pedí disculpas tantas veces, me sentía tan estúpido.

Después de la escuela fui a Kame House. Krillin ya me esperaba allí.

-Estas bien?-me dijo preocupado, de seguro al ver mi cara.

-Es alérgica al Jazmín Silvestre y la tuve que llevar a la enfermería, fue horrible Krillin-me acosté en la arena, sentía el agua mojar mis pies, pero ya no me importaba nada.

-Oh rayos, como lo siento Gohan-me dijo algo apenado.

-No importa Krillin, está bien-trate de sonreírle, pero no estaba de ánimos.

Nos quedamos de pie viendo el mar, hasta que Krillin hablo.

-Sabes, hay alguien que es un experto en este tema-me miro ilusionado.

-Quien?-le pregunte.

-Mi buen amigo Yamcha-dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Merezco que me quemen, se que debí subirlo hace rato, pero la escuela y mi vida me ha mantenido sin poder escribirlo.**

**Yo escribo mis fics a mano y luego los paso, pero si no escribo en un cuaderno primero, no puedo teclear ni 2 líneas.**

**Muchas gracias por los rw, realmente me emocione cuando los vi, me han llenado de una felicidad inmensa "al menos alguien lee mis miserias".**

**Si, Yamcha es la otra opción de Gohan, respiren, respiren….**

**Tratare de escribir más seguido…dije tratare!**

**Por último, dejen sus hermosos rw, siempre serán leídos y aceptados no importa como sean! Hasta pronto! :D**


	3. Cap 3: Decompras?

**COMO DECIRTE TE QUIERO**

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama, realmente mi mente mi obliga a escribir, pienso demasiadas escenas y mi mente se vuelve un caos sino lo hago. Soy un intento de escritora, **_**ya lo sé.**_

* * *

_Todo lo que hago, las locuras que pienso, los suspiros que doy, todo, es por ti._

* * *

**Cap 3: De compras?**

Parpadee un par de veces.

-Yamcha?-mire el rostro de Krillin buscando algún rastro de burla.

-No, no es broma, estoy hablando en serio, Yamcha es bueno en este tema, el me ayudo bastante-Krillin se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero…Yamcha es algo, emmm…como decirlo, mujeriego-a Yamcha le tenía un buen respeto, pero desde que su relación con Bulma termino hace ya varios años, salía frecuentemente en revistas con diferentes chicas y se convirtió en el galán rompecorazones por un buen tiempo.

Mi madre y Bulma quemaban esas revistas.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero sabe como conquistar a cualquier chica y cuando me refiero a cualquiera, hablo de todas!-Krillin se veía muy serio.

-Ok, iré a verlo, solo dame su dirección-dicho eso, Krillin entro a Kame House y regreso con una hoja en donde estaba la ubicación de la casa de Yamcha.

-Buena suerte Gohan-Krillin extendió su mano.

-Muchas gracias por todo, amigo-tome su mano, di media vuelta y alcé mi vuelo.

-Gohan, en donde estabas?-pregunto mi madre algo enojada.

-eeeeh…estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela-le dije

-Oh mi niño estudioso, pensé que te habías ido a algún otro lado, ven ayúdame a poner los platos en la mesa-me dice mientras me besa la frente.

-jeje, si mamá-sonreí algo nervioso, y la ayude a poner la mesa mientras ella terminaba de cocinar.

Mi mama abrió la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia afuera.

-GOKU, GOTEN A COMER!-y segundos después mi padre y mi hermano estaban en la puerta sonrientes y hambrientos.

-A lavarse las manos y luego a la mesa-dijo mi madre sonriente.

Mi padre y mi hermano corrieron hasta el baño y se sentaron en la mesa en tiempo record. Mi madre se sentó junto a ellos y les seguí yo.

Esto era cosa de todos los días. Y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Después del almuerzo mis padres y mi hermano fueron a pescar la cena, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos tome el teléfono.

-Diga?-una voz ronca contesto.

-Hola Videl, habla Gohan-dije.

-Hola Gohan-escuche su voz alegrarse un poco.

-Como sigues?-a pesar de todas las disculpas que le di me seguía sintiendo culpable.

-Estaré mejor por la mañana-contesto.

-Videl, se que lo he dicho tanto, pero realmente lo siento, si hubiese sabido…-

-Tranquilo, le pasa a cualquiera-me interrumpió.

-Realmente lo siento-suspire.

-Eres un caso perdido-la escuche reír un poco y me sentí mejor.

-Oye Gohan, tengo una duda-su voz de pronto cambio de risueña a una muy seria.

-ah…si-le dije.

-Porque me distes esas flores?-dijo Videl.

Sentí que la casa se me venía abajo. Me quedo totalmente paralizado. ¿Qué se supone que le diría ahora? Hey, Videl te di las flores porque estoy enamorado de ti y esperaba que con ese hermoso regalo pudieras ser mi novia ¡NO!, no podía decir eso. Este era uno de los momentos en donde apreciaría que Goten corriera por la sala y se enredara con los cables del teléfono.

Pero Goten no estaba aquí.

-Gohan sigues allí?-la voz de Videl me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si, si, es que no te escuche bien, jeje!-reí un poco para no ponerme nervioso, cosa que no funciono para nada.

-Te pregunte que porque me habías dado esas flores?-me repitió.

_Vamos Gohan piensa rápido!_

Mire alrededor de la sala buscando alguna distracción o alguna respuesta que me salvara, pero solo veía los juguetes de Goten, ropa recién doblada, la televisión, mis libros…

_Mis libros son la salvación!_

-Por las buenas calificaciones de tus exámenes!-le dije suspirando de alivio.

-Pero…Gohan los exámenes son en 2 semanas-dijo Videl algo confundida.

_Debí haber muerto en la batalla de Cell…_

-Bueno…lo que quiero decir es que, tendrás buenas calificaciones y las flores eran un adelanto de celebración, lo entendiste?-le dije. _POR FAVOR QUE FUNCIONE!._

-Oh, ya veo, si entendí, gracias-su voz no se notaba muy segura.

-Que bien, viva!-para este punto ya estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Pero…tengo algunas dudas con química y como hicistes que tuviera un ataque de alergia debes estudiar conmigo-sentencio Videl.

-Claro, no hay problema-dije.

-Bueno, mas te vale-rio un poco.

-Si, te dejo, voy a estudiar-me pase la mano por la frente estaba sudando litros.

-Ok, adiós-Videl se despidió.

-Adios-colgue el teléfono y suspire aliviado.

Mire el reloj de la sala, aun era temprano, me levante y deje una nota avisando que saldrían un rato. Salí de la casa y tome dirección hacia el desierto.

Aterrice en una pequeña casa circular, se veía muy pequeña, quizá más pequeña que la mía, toque el timbre y después de varios intentos, la puerta se abrió.

-Gohan?-dijo Yamcha algo extrañado de mi presencia.

-Hola Yamcha!-lo salude.

-Está todo bien? Hay otro peligro? Ya mataron a alguien?-dijo algo nervioso y mirando a todos lados.

-NO!, Solo vine de visita-le dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Oh!, pasa adentro-suspiro y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Al entrar en la casa de Yamcha, vi un sofá a un lado, unos cuadros decorando la pared y varias fotos de nuestros amigos en una mesa, pero nada más. En medio de toda la sala había una escalera, Yamcha bajo por ella y yo lo seguí.

El piso de abajo era algo completamente diferente, era más grande que la casa de arriba, tenía un enorme pasillo con muchas puertas, una cocina de lujo con mármol negro, sillones de cuero, un plasma gigantesco pegado a la pared, y con un servicio de aire acondicionado de lujo.

-Wao Yamcha, no sabía que tuvieras una casa así-dije todavía mirando por toda la casa.

-Todos se sorprenden al principio-sonrió-Toma asiento, traeré unas bebidas-dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

-y Puar?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba.

-Fue a visitar a su familia, volverá mañana-dijo mientras ponía lo refrescos en la mesa al lado del sofá-y dime Gohan, que te trae por aquí?-dijo.

-Pues veras…-le conté en versión resumida, lo que sentía por Videl, que me quedaba mudo cuando quería confesarme, lo de las flores y la alergia que le provoque-y Krillin me dijo que tu podías ayudarme-lo mire esperando su respuesta.

El rostro calmado de Yamcha cambia a uno con una sonrisa malvada.

_Esto no me gusta._

-Bueno Gohan debes saber que has llegado con el indicado-Yamcha empezó a reírse.

-Si? Que…tienes en mente?-sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda.

-Muchas cosas, pero primero hay que ir de compras-Yamcha se puso de pie y fue a buscar su abrigo y billetera.

-De…compras?-repetí tratando de comprenderlo.

-Si Gohan! Ven, vámonos en mí auto-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Desde que tengo memoria, cuando mi madre mencionaba la palabra "compras", yo ya sabía que iba a ser un tormento para mí. Son horas y horas de estar sentado en una banca, caminado de tienda en tienda, cargando bolsas y probarse un montón de ropa ridícula y si me quejaba me caería el peor de los castigos: **quedarme sin libros.**

Pero como iba con Yamcha pensé que sería algo rápido y sencillo.

Que equivocado estaba.

-Ten Gohan, pruébate este!-Yamcha me pasaba ropa tras ropa por la puerta del probador.

-Yamcha, no crees que es demasiada ropa?-le dije al ver el montón de ropa que llegaba hasta mis tobillos.

-Gohan que te dije?-la voz de Yamcha se oía seria.

-"Si quieres ser un galán, no me hagas preguntas, solo haz lo que te diga"-repetí lo que me había dicho en el trayecto hacia el centro comercial.

-Bien, date prisa, quiero ver cómo te queda esa combinación, aun debemos buscarte los zapatos y pasar por la peluquería, si es posible y…-Yamcha siguió diciendo un monto de cosas que estaba seguro no quería oír.

A estas alturas quería matar a Krillin.

-Lo que hago por ti Videl-suspire y me quite la ropa que traía puesta, para probarme la otra.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por el atraso, realmente he estado muy, pero muy ocupada con la escuela, tuvimos que hacer una presentación de canto y también tuve que bailar, los estudios y mi vida complican que suba los capítulos.**

**Trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero ustedes me dirán.**

**Yamcha se nos emociono mucho con lo de "ser un galán". XD Krillin tiene la culpa Gohan, no yo.**

**Voy a terminar de escribir el fic completo en mi cuaderno y así poder subirlo más seguido.**

**Tengo buenas noticias!: estoy teniendo varias ideas para fics y cuando termine con "Como decirte te quiero", me gustaría que me siguieran leyendo.**

**Uno es UA, sobre Vegeta y Goku, que terminan en la tierra juntos y se quedan en casa de Son Gohan.**

**Otro también UA sobre Bulma y Vegeta, ella era la princesa del planeta tierra, Vegeta era el príncipe de los saiyajins, pero en un ataque a la tierra Bulma pierde la memoria y ahora está bajo el cuidado del cruel Freezer.**

**Y si me armo de valor suficiente quizás escriba uno sobre Bulma y Vegeta, sobre los años después de Cell.**

**Además de un montón de one-shots.**

**Espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, muero por saber cómo deja Yamcha a Gohan.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus rw. **

**Bye Bye :3**


End file.
